Nowadays is a generation of information explosion. Data storage media have become more and more popular as the need for storage of information drastically increases. With the rapid development in semiconductor fabrication and communication technology, to satisfy the increasing need of information storage, data storage media are designed in a more compact profile and provide more storage capacity. Apart from the technical advance, data security has been a subject of great interest. To protect data from being accesses by an unauthorized user, some storage devices possess the function of fingerprint identification in order to determine whether a user in front of the storage device is the owner of the storage device. However, such storage devices may be liable to be broken, and thus run the risk that data stored therein are stolen.